Cleodora
by fatbunnys
Summary: A new girl at Camp Half-Blood makes the campers suspicious. Who is she? What is she? Where did she come from? Why did she come to Camp Half-Blood? Annabeth wants to find out... Takes place after The Last Olympian. The Heroes of Olympus Series doesn't happen
1. Chapter 1

**(Takes place after The Last Olympian. The Heroes of Olympus Series doesn't happen.)**

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

Annabeth and I were sitting on the shore of Camp Half-Blood holding hands and watching the clouds drift by. After the war new campers were coming in everyday from all over the world. Usually Chiron asked the senior campers like Annabeth and me to show the new demigods around. It made us really busy but so far today it was and I were just relaxing in the sun.

"Hey, Perce!" Someone called. I turned around and saw Grover sprinting over.

"Whats up G-Man?" I asked.

"Chiron wants you and Annabeth to show a new demigod around."

I looked at Annabeth. She was a little disappointed. "Can't someone else do it?" she asked.

"Nope. Chiron's orders. He said for you two to do it." Grover replied with a smirk.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I suggested to Chiron that you two show the kid around," Grover answered. "Not to annoy you guys or anything." He said sarcastically as he turned and walked away towards the Big House.

We got up and brushed the sand off our clothes and followed Grover to the Big House. A girl was waiting there sitting on the steps near Chiron. I couldn't tell what color her hair was but her bangs were pushed to the side and they looked a little choppy like she might have cut them herself. The rest of her hair was shoulder length and shiny. Her eyes were bright blue but as we got closer they looked almost green. Then they looked like a stormy gray color kinda close to Annabeth's. I couldn't tell the exact color so I looked away. Her nose looked as if it had been broken and she has a scar on her eyebrow.

The girl stood up as we approached. She was skinny and had a nice body. She was fairly short but her legs looked long. _She's probably a daughter of Aphrodite _I thought.

"Percy, Annabeth, this is Cleo. Cloe, this is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena and Percy, Son of Posiedon." Chiron said.

"Hey, Cleo," I said. "Do you know who you're godly parent is."

"Nope." was all she said.

"That's okay," Annabeth assured her. "You can stay in the Hermes cabin until you're parent claims you. Which parent do you live with?"

"Neither. I was adopted when I was a baby." Cleo said.

"Oh," Annabeth said. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen. I'll be fourteen soon though." Cleo answered.

"That's good. You're godly parent has to claim you by the time you're fourteen." Annabath said.

"Let's show you to the Hermes cabin," I told Cleo.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

This girl made me feel suspicious. Something about her made it seem like every word she said was a lie. Maybe it was the fact that her face seemed devoid of any emotion. Or maybe it was her strange looking eyelashes that were unnaturally long but they didn't look fake. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. I couldn't focus on the precise color. Were they blue, green, or gray? The same thing happened with her hair. I couldn't tell if it was black, dark brown, or blonde. I could focus on everything else like the shape of her wide innocent looking eyes and the shape of her shiny hair.

Her bangs were messy but the rest of her hair was beautiful. It was perfectly straight but then curved out at the bottom. She didn't have the body of a thirteen year old. She wasn't wearing any makeup and yet she still looked pretty. But she was definitely not a daughter of Aphrodite. I could tell from the scars on her arms and legs. She even had a scar on her eyebrow. Her arms and legs also had muscle and her nose was a little bit crooked. She was definitely not a daughter of Aphrodite.

We got her a sleeping bag and a pillow and we showed her the cabin. Still, she showed no emotion.

"Cleo, do you have a weapon yet?" I asked her trying to sound kind and trying to hide my suspision.

"Nope," she answered. Again I had the feeling she was lying.

"Okay. Let's get you a weapon." I said.

We went to the armory. When we got there and Cloe saw all of the weapons she did something I wasn't expecting. She smiled. Maybe she was a daughter of Ares? Only Clarisse and her siblings would smile at weapons.

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

Cloe was okay. She was a little shy and she didn't talk much but she was pretty. I found myself staring at her. It was weird. I couldn't stop looking at her but I didn't feel lust and I wasn't attracted to her.

It was also weird when she smiled for the first time. Her teeth looked sharp. That was when I decided that I should probably stay on her good side.

* * *

**Sorry Its kinda short but i'll try to update soon. **

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth P.O.V.

Cleo immediately picked up a sword. When she held it up I saw that it was a scythe similar to Kronos's. She looked at me and I realized my mouth was open in surprise so I closed it.

"Is something wrong?" Cleo asked.

"Umm wouldn't you rather use a different weapon?" I asked.

"No," Cleo said. "Why? Whats wrong with this one?"

"Umm well nothings wrong with it," I lied. "But wouldn't you rather use a dagger or a sword or something?"

"No," Cleo said.

"Please?" Percy said nervously. Cleo looked at him confused. Even the expression on her face made me feel like she was lying or faking her confusion.

"Cleo, could you just pick a different weapon?" I asked her.

"Okay," she said and she put the scythe down. I could hear a smile in her voice but her expression was blank.

I watched her walk away from the scythe and look at different swords and daggers. Finally she picked up blade. I couldn't tell if it was a short sword or a long dagger.

"Okay," I said, "Percy, do you want to show Cleo the arena?" I asked him. He gave me a puzzled look but then I think he realized what I was going to do.

"Oh," He said. "Sure, Annabeth. I'll see you at dinner."

I pretended to walk out of the armory in the opposite direction of the arena. Once Percy and Cleo were out of view I went back into the armory to the place Cleo put down the scythe. It shouldn't be in the armory and I'd never seen a scythe in there before. I was going to find it and tell Chiron to get rid of it.

I found the place and to my surprise it wasn't there anymore. I searched everywhere through the armory. I couldn't find the scythe. No one was with the three of us while we were helping Cleo find a weapon and I didn't see anyone go back into the armory after we left including Cleo. I didn't see Cleo leave with it either. The scythe had to still be in the armory.

I went back in and searched everywhere. It wasn't there. I was getting scared now. I ran to the arena. I saw Percy and Cleo. Neither of them had the scythe. I scanned the area and I didn't see any sign of it. Neither Percy nor Cleo noticed me. I ran to the Big House to tell Chiron what had happened.

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

I was a little bit afraid of Cleo after she found a scythe. But I went to the arena with her to teach her how to use her dagger. She got everything right the first time. I told her how to stand and she did exactly the right thing and she didn't ask questions.

"Have you ever used a knife before, Cleo?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

"You're pretty experienced for a beginner."

"Thanks," She said.

I showed her the different ways to hold a sword and how to get past someone's defenseive position. Then I showed her how to disarm someone and told her to try it on me.

"You probably won't get it on you first try," I told her.

She took her dagger, stuck it in the hilt of my sword and twisted. I was forced to drop my sword. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Did I do it right?" Cleo asked with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

I sat at the Posiedon table with Percy at dinner. I glanced over at Cleo sitting at the Hermes table on the other side of the Dining Pavilion. She was busy talking with another girl.

"Percy, I think there's something weird about that Cleo girl." I said.

"Yeah," He said. "Listen, this definitely wasn't her first time sword fighting. She disarmed me on the first try."

"But you disarmed Luke on your first try remember?" I said. I got a little sad when I mentioned Luke but I tried not to think about it. We had serious matters to discuss.

"Yeah, but that was luck. And I'm awesome," He added with a wink.

"Percy, this is serious." I said fighting off a smile.

"Okay," He said. "Did you notice how you can't look at her eyes?"

"You can look at them, Seaweed Brain. You just can't tell the color of them. And it's the same thing with her hair." I said. "It's the Mist."

"Yeah it must be," Percy said. "What did you do with that scythe, by the way? Did you give it to Chiron?"

"I couldn't find it."

* * *

**Review! c: You can PM me or Review any ideas you have. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reviewing :)**

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

It was time for capture the flag. I figured it would be better if Cleo was on my team. She was a little scary but she had skill. She could be a valuable team-mate. And maybe I could find out what was up with her.

I walked over to her table. "Hey, Cleo," I said.

"Hey, Percy," she said.

I found my self staring into her eyes. I started to see a different color. Was it gold or silver? Her eyes were hypnotizing.

"Percy?" Cleo asked.

"Oh." I looked away from her eyes. "Sorry. I was gonna ask you if you want to be on my team for capture the flag?"

"Sure" she said and she smiled. Her lips were a soft pink and I found myself wanting to kiss her.

"Prissy!" Clarisse called. "You're on my team for capture the flag."

"Okay," I said.

"Are you on our team to?" Clarisse asked Cleo harshly.

"Sure," Cleo replied and she smiled at Clarisse. It didn't look like a friendly smile.

* * *

The conch horn blew. The Athena cabin was on the opposite team so I wasn't with Annabeth. Instead, I was helping Cleo and instructing her since it was her first time playing capture the flag.

Cleo and I ran threw the woods side by side looking for the other team's flag. Cleo was fast and I was struggling to keep up with her. Her feet barely made a sound as she gracefully ran through the forest.

Then Cleo stopped. I stopped to and looked at her.

"Why did we stop?" I whispered.

She put a finger to her lips for me to be quiet and she whipered quietly, "Theres people over there. I think they're guarding the flag."

"Okay," I said. I was surprised she knew there were people ahead of us.

"You distract them and I'll sneak around them and get the flag." Cleo said. "And watch out for the archers." she added as she quietly jogged off.

I pulled out Riptide and started forward. Just like Cleo had said, there were people waiting ahead of people from the Athena cabin were there, but Annabeth wasn't with them. She must have been guarding the flag.

The first one to get to me was a tall girl. I disarmed her and shoved her backwards. Then a dude took a swing at my head but I ducked before he could hit me. I blocked his second swing and kicked him in the chest. Then a little kid brought up his sword. I just shoved him a little and he fell. I felt pretty bad because he was probably new but I stepped up to the fourth girl from the Athena cabin. I disarmed her before she even brought back her sword.

I ran past them before they could recover and looked out for Cleo and the flag. Suddenly a volley of arrows zoomed past my head. I had forgotten Cleo's warning. I ran ahead faster as another arrow grazed off my helmet.

When I got past the archers, I came to the spot where the other team hid there flag just in time to see Cleo running to our side with it. I ran after her smiling and screaming. Cleo won capture the flag.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

Cleo won capture the flag. She came out of the woods and then she dodged everyone who came at her. I was invisible with my Yankees cap on and somehow I couldn't stop her. She was too fast.

I got jealous and mad when Percy ran after her with a big smile on his face. He was obviously proud of her and worst of all, we lost.

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

"Hey, Cleo," I said. "That was awesome! How did you get past all the people guarding the flag?"

"I guess I'm just fast," she said without a smile. We were walking back to the cabins after almost the whole camp congradulated Cleo. The Athena cabin was the only ones not to acknowledge her. I felt a little angry at them for being sore losers.

"Yeah," I said as we approached the Hermes cabin. "Well, Cleo. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Percy," she said and I watched her open the door and walk into her cabin. Unlike before, I now felt attracted to her. I loved the way her long legs gracefully moved and the way her hair bounced when she walked.

I turned away from her door and walked to my cabin. I wasn't paying that much attention. I was thinking about Cleo.

I got into bed and immediately fell asleep. I dreamt of a girl. She was wearing a hooded cloak that reminded me of something little red riding hood would wear except it was black as night. Her hair blew back around the cloak's hood. It was black with a crimson tint to it. Somehow I knew the girl was Cleo.

Cleo didn't seem to notice me in the dream. She was walking a long a dark path with forbidding looking tree branches waving there arms at her. I followed her, avoiding the branches. She was walking at a brisk pace and I had to jog to keep up with her. She still didn't show any sign of realizing I was following her.

Suddenly a gate came into view. It looked like the entrance to a cemetery. It was old looking and it had a reflection from and unkown light source. A lustrous raven sat perched on it. The gate opened by itself as Cleo approached it. I followed her through and it closed right behind me. We walked up a set of gray steps with deep cracks in them. Everything about this place was old and eerie.

After the steps was a crack filled stone side walk the same shade of gray as the steps. Black grass surrounded it. When I looked back up we had come to double doors that blended in with the darkness. The stone surrounding it was weathered and it was a darker shade of gray than the steps and sidewalk.

Cleo stretched out a pale hand and took the silver handle in her hand. She pushed the door open and walked in at a normal pace I could keep up with. She didn't bother closing the door so I followed her in.

The floor was white and black faded marble. A large staircase went up the right side of the room. I followed her to the foot of the stairs. She unexpectedly turned to a door I hadn't noticed before. It was dark brown, almost black, and it blended in with the wall around it.

The door creaked open and I followed Cleo inside. A fire crackled in a large, magnificent fire place in the coner of the dimly lit room. There were two chairs in the room, both with high backs and both occupied. In the one closest to fire sat a large hooded figure with a black cloak like Cleo's. The build of the person suggested he was male and his face was hidden in shadow. The man had a very powerful aura.

In the second chair sat a beautiful woman that radiated power like a godess, but this power seemed dark and it wasn't as strong as the man's. She didn't wear a cloak, but a long, black dress revelaing her pale shoulders. It had blood red sleeves that almost covered her hands. Her hair was the same color as Cleo's. The scariest part about her was her eyes. They were blood red and her pupils looked darker than normal human beings'. I assumed that she was Chleo's mother.

Cleo knelt at the hooded figure's feet. "Hello, Grandfather." She said. Then she stood back up and walked over to the woman. "Hello, Mother. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Cleodora. We have something to discuss." The woman said. I guessed Cleo was short for Cleodora. "The demigods at Camp Half-Blood are getting suspicious. Especially that daughter of Athena and the son of Posiedon." And with that the woman looked up at me and stared into my eyes with her crimson ones. At the same time Cleo turned around to look at me. Her eyes were bright turquoise with flecks of green. Unlike before, they were unchanging. I expected her eyes to be the color of something sinister like her mother's or shrouded by the Mist. As I stared into her beautiful eyes, I woke up in my bed far away from that wicked place.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Percy. He didn't talk to me at all after capture the flag. He completely disregarded me. He congradulated Cleo and walked her to her cabin. I waited for Percy and I was standing on the side of my cabin. He walked right past me and didn't even notice me. Something isn't right…

* * *

**Review Please :)**


End file.
